Chag Sameach
by Adamalove777
Summary: It's Cora's second Christmas at Downton and her parents are coming. Will everything blend happily in this blended family? Was supposed to be for the holiday exchange on tumblr but I was hospitalized and it is pretty late. However, here is a story none the less.


The post came as it did every morning that cool Saturday in mid-October. Cora did not even glance up from her breakfast. The post very rarely contained anything for her and if it did, it usually concerned Robert as well. Robert's father was the one whom the mail generally came for, and of course his mother as she was the Countess of Grantham. With the holiday season coming, there was sure to be many social calls to be made and Cora was sure she would be informed of her presence being needed where it was expected or required. Therefore, it came as a surprise when Robert set down a letter next to her plate.

" Oh!" Cora exclaimed, touching the familiar scrawling of her name on the front of the letter.

" Who is it from my dear?" Robert asked, clearly not having read the letters front.

Cora shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips as she quickly scanned the letter.

" It's from my parents. They are coming for Christmas!" she replied happily.

Violet instantly pursed her lips but Patrick and Robert seemed pleased for her.

" That's wonderful. It will be good to see them again" Patrick said kindly.

Cora's smile faltered slightly. She hadn't seen her parents in so long. Their last moments together had not been altogether pleasant ones, as Isidore and Martha had seen marrying into the Crawley family to be a mistake of wild proportions. When it was learned that entail would take all of Cora's fortune…well suffice to say her parents had not felt like making the trip across the sea for the holidays. But a year had passed. She and Robert had been married for almost two years, and this was her second Christmas as Robert's wife. So much had changed. She and Robert were in love, (no longer one sided) and Cora was finally feeling at home within the Abbey. Even Violet had softened towards her. Yes, much had changed. She just hoped her parents would see it.

"Will that gallivanting brother of yours be coming?" Violet asked, her displeasure already showing at having to be with Martha again. They were such opposites and sparks were sure to come. But Cora would deal with that later. She was too happy to see her parents once again.

" I'm not sure," Cora replied, picking up the letter once more. She scanned the words, written in her mother's loopy cursive and found her making regrets that Harold would not be able to attend. For some reason or another. Probably some woman, though Cora wouldn't admit that to Violet. Less fuel to the fire of uncultured Americans. " No, it seems not."

"Hmph" was all Violet said as she moved on to looking through her own letters. Patrick merely smiled at her and he too moved back to his own letters. Robert however sought her hand under the table and squeezed.

" I'm very happy for you my darling." He whispered.

Cora smiled back at him, knowing he truly meant it.

It seemed only days later then, (although it had been nearly two months), when it was only a few days until her parents arrival. Cora had a nervous energy about her, simultaneously thrilled at the prospect of her parent's impending arrival and terrified that their visit wouldn't go well. She so wanted her parents to see the wonderful man her husband was, and not merely see a fortune hunter who had given her a loveless marriage. It was so very far removed from loveless, especially these days.

As Cora pondered the best way to make her parents feel at home within this foreign place, Robert stepped into the room interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello darling. What have you been up to all day?" Cora asked gaily, lifting her cheek for Robert's kiss.

Robert set on the edge of her bed, his hands on his knees and smiled. "Perhaps I was Christmas shopping for a certain wife of mine"

"Perhaps?" Cora teased

"Perhaps not. We shall see." Robert responded, a smirk gracing his face.

"Hmm. Well I guess my dear husband will have to see if I've gotten him anything at all,with his terrible behavior, I don't know." Cora said, turning back to her writing desk.

Robert came to stand behind her, his hands brushing back the back of her hair, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Bad behavior?" He murmured, trailing kisses up her neck.

" Robert Crawley. You know very well I have to meet your Mama in a few minutes to go over Lady Antoinette's."

" I hadn't the slightest clue" Robert said, capturing her lips.

Cora savored their kiss a moment and then pulled back.

"You're terrible Robert. Your Mama will murder me if I am late."

Then she added as an afterthought " but perhaps your bad behavior can show again later" kissing him once more before standing.

Robert frowned dramatically, and Cora laughed.

" You really are awful" and she started to head towards the door.

"I know, but that's why you love me so" Robert teased.

" I do, and it will be the death of me" Cora said as they walked to the landing.

As she started to ascend, Robert caught her arm, remembering something.

"Robert! I really do have to go" Cora exclaimed, exasperated.

" I know, but I swear this time I'm serious. I've just remembered what I came into your room for earlier".

"Oh?"

"Cora?" Came Violet's voice from the floor below.

"Robert can we talk about whatever it is later?" Cora asked desperately, hating to give Violet any reason to be cross with her.

Robert shook his head yes, knowing his mother would be on the warpath any moment if Cora did not hurry.

"Good luck love" he said, with a look of reassurance. Cora squeezed his hand and made her way quickly down the stairs.

Once she had reached the landing, she saw Violet ready to go, a cross look on her face.

"Finally. Do you still run on American time my dear?" She asked, clearly not pleased.

Cora shook her head and braced herself for a talk on the virtues of being on time the entire carriage ride to Lady Antoinette's estate.

That evening as Robert kissed her once more, having made good on his promise of bad behavior from earlier, Cora remembered something.

" Robert, what was it that you had to speak with me about earlier? Cora asked, settling down beside him.

Robert, mind still hazy took a moment, silently recalling his earlier thoughts.

"Oh now I remember!" He exclaimed " well… The thing is.. It's a bit embarrassing I don't know the answer to this question but…I guess I haven't thought of it before and…I feel awful having never asked but"

"Robert" Cora stopped him, touching his cheek " just ask darling."

Robert signed. " Well again, I'm sorry I've never asked before but as I said it never occurred to me but"

Cora sighed and shot him a look. " Well yes, anyways the thing is…well as he is Jewish…the question is, well does your father celebrate Christmas?"

Cora laughed. "All that over whether my father celebrates Christmas?"

Robert shrugged sheepishly.

" Don't feel badly. It isn't something I necessarily talk about much and as you have only met my father before our married life, I couldn't expect you to know. But the answer is yes. Well in a way. My mother is Christian and as you know, it isn't always the popular thing to be Jewish. Where I grew up, it wasn't even always safe to be Jewish. Some men, in the early days of my father's business didn't even want to work with my father because he was Jewish. So he tried to be as assimilated as possible. But he never really celebrated Christmas in the way we did. He gave us gifts and had dinner with us, but not much else. He never came caroling or decorated the tree. And every year he would light a menorah on Hanukkah."

" Oh." Robert replied thoughtfully " So is Hanukkah the same day as Christmas?"

" I'm not sure" Cora replied and after Robert gave her an incredulous look she added " it changes every year. It is based on the Jewish calendar."

"Hmm" Robert replied again, looking thoughtful.

"Why do you ask?" Cora asked curiously.

"Just wondering" Robert said, clearly still thinking and he turned, kissing Cora's cheek once more before blowing out his light.

Cora looked at her husband strangely, but decided to leave the subject be. Robert was usually not forthcoming when he did not want to be and it was best not to push him at those moments.

A few days later the day had finally arrived. Cora woke up in anticipatory state, a nervous energy flowing through her body. Her parents train was coming in and they would be here by this evening. Her parents had insisted they did not need anyone to meet them at the train but Robert had insisted on at least sending a man to come and fetch them. Cora loved him for it. She knew that even though Robert had felt much of her father's wrath after the details of the entail were laid out, he would try his very best to cordial with him. That was something she loved most about him-he could have a temper and hold a grudge, but often he would do his very best to give people Cora approved of another a chance. As she rose to get dressed, she pushed her fears away and began anxiously anticipating seeing her parents in a few short hours.

A few hours later, her parent's carriage had arrived. Robert's parents, she and Robert, and a few of the servants were lined to greet them. As the gravel crunched under the wheels, and it halted to a stop, she found Robert's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked over and gave her a small smile of reassurance.

Suddenly, the door had flung open and in typical American fashion, Martha flew out, a flurry of furs and gaudy gold bracelets jangling on her wrists. She let Patrick kiss her hand, kissed Violet's cheek (whose distaste was immediate, spreading into a frown that grew across her face), Robert was offered a cheek, and arms thrown vigorously around Cora, her cheeks flaming scarlet at the spectacle.

Isidore exited the carriage much more somberly. He shook hands and kissed others when appropriate, though with an air of indifference, coldness. When he reached his daughter however, his face took on a strange quality and his hand reached her cheek, stroking it tenderly. "My darling girl," he said softly and Cora threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Papa, I've missed you so". Isidore looked down at her, a look of sadness on his face, and then the moment was over.

"I am sure you would like to freshen up and rest before dinner. I'll have Hopkins show you to your rooms". Patrick said, clearing his throat and making a sweeping gesture toward the hall. The family shuffled inside, Martha speaking loudly on the beautiful decorations of the hall and Violet telling her which gardens the decorations had come from. As they made their way to their dressing rooms, Cora stopped on their way, waiting for their parents to be safely inside their rooms before taking Robert's hand, stopping him.

Robert halted, surprised and looked at her. "You know Mama will kill us if we are late" he said gently, urgent to get changed and impress her father. He knew that the man disliked him

The dinner went surprisingly well, although Robert felt concerned that Isidore spoke barely five words and even those seemed forced.. He seemed to be happy to see his daughter but entirely up pleased to see the rest of them. His manner towards his wife suggested she had forced him to come. But Cora did not seem to notice. She was so pleased that her parents were here, that she had her family with her nephew family. Perhaps she felt more whole than she had in Avery long time.

Later, Robert went into the drawing room with the men. The ladies would join them later but suddenly he wished for Cora. Her calming presence was exactly what he needed to get through this experience with only his father, Marmaduke, and Cora's father. He knew that Cora's father hated him. How could he not? If Robert looked at the situation from his perspective, he would hate himself too. He had taken his only daughter, moved half a world and an ocean away, stolen her fortune, and Isidore still thought he didn't love her. That was the worst crime in Robert's opinion. He knew when they had first married his motives had been different, but he loved her so very much now. And Isidore needed to know that. Robert thought he knew the perfect way to get him to see that.

"You must have a lot on your mind son." Patrick's voice interrupted Robert's reverie. Robert smiled sheepishly.

"It has been a busy day. But I've been a terrible host. Mr. Levinson, did you know Marmaduke is quite interested in banks in America? Apparently the system is a bit different than ours?" Robert tried, going to the only topic he knew both of them may be interested in.

"Hmm. It seems you British are always interested in our American money." Isidore commented coldly, swirling his brandy around in his glass, seemingly examining the amber liquid.

Robert swallowed hard and downed the rest of his glass as the room fell silent.

The silence was soon interrupted once again by the ladies coming through. Cora's eyes immediately sought out Robert's and he looked back with shame when she recognized he had failed once again with her father. Robert knew that he must do something. He couldn't have Cora's second Christmas in their home be as sad as her first had been. As the evening dragged on, Robert was quite glad when his parent's suggested they were going to retire. Marmaduke also made to retire soon after and then it was down to just he and Cora and her parents. Robert could tell that Martha was growing tired as well and when she suggested that perhaps they should all retire, Robert saw his chance.

"Yes, we should all retire. Tomorrow is going to be another filled day I'm afraid we will all need our rest."

As they nodded in agreement Robert took his opportunity.

"However, I was wondering if I might have a word with you Mr. Levinson?"

Isidore seemed about to object but after a quick jab from Martha, he seemed to reconsider. Cora shot Robert a quizzical look, wondering what he was up to, but she said nothing.

"Cora, we will let the men speak. We should be off to bed by now anyways". Martha commanded, taking Cora's arm and linking it with hers. Cora, still wondering what Robert could be up to, sighed but let her mother take her away. She was sure Robert would explain himself later.

After the women had left, Robert took a deep breath

.

"Mr. Levinson, I have something for you. It's in the guest room, we rarely use it, so I am sure it has not been disturbed."

Isidore squinted at Robert, clearly wondering about all the secrecy but followed him nevertheless.

As they climbed the staircase, Robert only hoped that this would work.

As they opened the door, Robert turned the oil lamps and began to walk towards the window sill. On the window sill sat a candelabra. But as Isidore made his way closer to the window where Robert stood nervously, he realized it was no candle at all but a something else entirely.

It was a menorah.

Isidore stood speechless for a moment and then cleared his throat.

"Robert, what is the meaning of this?"

Robert steeled himself and replied. "It is a gesture sir. A small gesture I will admit, considering what I have taken from you, but a gesture all the same. I am not Jewish, and I know your daughter celebrates Christmas as your wife and my own family does, but I wanted you to know that I want Cora to be connected to her family, to be connected to you. I want you to know that I understand that I have taken a gift from you, but please know that I love her. Very much. And I consider her the greatest gift G-d has ever given to me." Robert finished softly.

For a moment Isidore said nothing. Then suddenly, he held out his hand.

Robert took it quickly.

"If she is loved, that is all I ever wanted for her." Isidore said, shaking Robert's hand warmly. " Thank you for the Menorah. It means a lot".

Robert smiled. "She is sir. And of course. Shall we retire now?"

"I think we should, my wife is probably wondering where I am, as I am sure my daughter is waiting for you as well. Wondering what we men have been getting up to" he said with a laugh.

"Oh I'm sure!" Robert said as they left the room and parted their separate ways.

When Robert climbed into bed a few minutes later, Cora had sleepy eyes, but a determined look on her face. She had refused to sleep, wanting to know what Robert had been up to.

Robert climbed into bed and kissed her cheek.

" Goodnight, my dear" he said softly.

Cora sighed loudly.

" Robert! You aren't going to tell me why you mysteriously snuck out with my father?"

Robert smirked.

" I think I shan't. Let me just say we have an understanding he and I."

Cora gave him an exasperated look.

" I'm too tired to play games Robert. I'll just find out tomorrow"

Robert smiled again. His little American could be such a sass when she put her mind to it. Especially when she was tired and he, withholding information from her.

" I'm sure you will my dear" Robert said as he opened his arm and folded herself within them.

The next day was filled with activities. There were guests and servants flying around the house and last errands being ran.

The weather outside was frightful and blustery. It was after dinner again when Cora and Robert finally saw each other alone for a moment. Dinner had been much more pleasant and even though no one quite knew the reason, Isidore and Robert had spoken much more easily, helping to spark conversations throughout the night.

Just as Cora was asking Robert what had changed between her and her father, Isidore made his way over to the pair.

" Robert in a few minutes, you and Cora should come meet me in the guest room. I would like to make use of your little surprise this evening."

Robert smiled, nodding his head.

"Of course. Whenever you are ready"

Isidore looked towards the window.

"When the stars appear, it will be time".

Cora looked between her husband and her father, more perplexed then ever.

" Surprise? What surprise? Robert! You've never hidden anything this long very successfully."

Robert looked at her and grinned.

" That's because you usually employ very devious means to get me to tell you. Besides you'll know soon. It isn't such a secret persé, just something I feel is something we should what for your father to show you".

Cora squinted at him, but decided to let the subject drop. About fifteen minutes later, Isidore motioned towards them, and they quietly snuck out of the room full of guests. When they opened the door to the guest room and lit the lamps, there on the window sill Cora saw something familiar.

" Papa, you've brung us to show us your menorah?" Cora asked perplexed. She had seen it before and usually it wasn't something she and her father shared. It was more a private tradition of his. But suddenly Isidore shook his head.

" No, it's Robert's menorah."

Cora looked at her husband, then to her father and then back at her husband.

"Robert? Robert isn't Jewish!"

Robert took her hand and shook his head.

Isidore chuckled. " No, I know the boy isn't Jewish. But he was kind enough to remember your father is. He surprised me with this Menorah last night. A gesture as he said, and he told me how he loved my daughter very much. And that these two worlds of ours, his and mine, have the common link of loving you. That has made your Papa very happy. And now I think we should share this gift, together."

Cora's eyes filled with tears and she turned to her husband. " Robert Crawley, this is one of the sweetest things you have ever done. I love you and I love you for brining my Papa happiness and love here as well." She kissed his cheek and then turned to her father hugging him as well.

"Maybe my little girl knew what she was doing all along" Isidore said hugging her tightly and kissing the top of her head.

Isidore let go of her and looked at the pair of them smiling. "Shall we?"he asked turning towards the candles.

As Isidore began rhythmically blessing

Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman

Cora found Robert's hand. This was her family. This was her home. And for what seemed the millionth time, Cora thanked G-d for this year. She had her old life, her new life, her original family, her new family all together. And as her husband and father had shown her, those two worlds weren't so far apart after all.


End file.
